Andrentureasu
by QueenOfDragons2
Summary: The year is 4105. Willow has again forgotten who she is. After remembering, she sets out to reunite her friends. But much has changed after 500 years.  Will she suceed or will she fail? Or will there be a different ending to the story? Ch. 7 up!
1. The legend of Andrentureasu

_**The legend of Andrentureasu**_

_Long, long ago, when the Albatrians were a young civilization, not having even electrical power, there was a very powerful priestess with feathers of pure white named Willow. When she was _

_20 years old, a terrible thing happened. The ground split, the winds roared, and the seas raged as an evil more powerful than the Albatrians could comprehend came to their world. It quickly _

_took over the entire planet. It slaughtered any who dared to oppose it. People called this evil Chirabanui. The priestess was unable to do anything about it. It ruled the planet with a fist of iron. _

_It terrorized the planet for a long time. Every day, people prayed for something, anything, to save them. Just when it seemed as though Chirabanui would rule for all eternity, he received a _

_strange visitor in his temple._

_Chirabanui said to the cloaked stranger, "What business do you have here, unless you have come to worship?"_

_The stranger, a woman, said, "I am here to rid the world of you."_

_At that, Chirabanui laughed loudly. "You think that you can stop me? I dare you to try!"_

_There were many people in the temple. One of them said, "That voice! It's the priestess!"_

_Chirabanui said, "You are the priestess? Why did you come to stop me? You yourself said that I was too powerful for you to be able to do anything about me."_

_The priestess said, "I did. However, I now have the power to destroy you once and for all!"_

"_What exactly gave you this power which enables you to destroy me?"_

"_The prayers and hopes of all the people on this planet."_

_Everyone was amazed at this statement._

"_What are you, some kind of god?"_

"_Yes."_

_With that, the priestess threw off her cloak. All of the Albatrians in the temple were amazed. Her white feathers sparkled and she was glowing with a soft light._

_Chirabanui snarled. "If you want to fight, then we shall fight. But not here, as there is not nearly enough room."_

_The priestess knew he was right, for he was 50 times larger than her. They went into the temple courtyard, the only place large enough for them to fight. Several Albatrians saw what was _

_going on. When they saw the priestess, they begged her to not fight Chirabanui, saying that it was suicide._

_She ignored them._

_Chirabanui said, "Let us begin. This shall not take long."_

_However, he was wrong, as they were still fighting hours later. The priestess had proven to be more than a match for him, as it was starting to become clear that Chirabanui was losing. He _

_tried many last-ditch efforts at defeat her. Eventually, it seemed that there was nothing he could do to prevent from losing._

_Chirabanui, not knowing the priestess's name, said, "Who are you?"_

_The priestess knew exactly what he meant._

_To the utter astonishment of all the Albatrians, she said, "My name…is Andrentureasu."_

_Chirabanui apparently knew the name, for he then began attacking with a renewed ferocity. All his attacks were thwarted, however, for Andrentureasu protected herself with a yellow barrier. _

_Finally, he had had enough. He charged up an extremely powerful attack. Andrentureasu was unsure of what he was doing. Chirabanui then unleashed a beam of darkness that had immense _

_power. The spectators knew it because, even from the distance they were, they could feel the power coming from it. Andrentureasu got out of the way just in time. If she had waited even _

_half a second longer, it would have hit her, and it would have killed her if it had hit her, slowly if not immediately._

_Chirabanui had spent a lot of energy on that attack. Andrentureasu took the opportunity to attack. She attacked relentlessly. Chirabanui also began shrinking. Eventually, he was the same _

_size as Andrentureasu. She leapt on top of him and finished him off with her claws. When she knew that he was dead, she let out a call to signal her victory. All of the spectators cheered, _

_happy that they were finally rid of the terrible evil that was Chirabanui. Suddenly, a black cloud came out of Chirabanui's body, apparently the remainder of his power. It engulfed her and she _

_screamed. It was sucking the life out of her. Everyone watched helplessly, knowing they could do nothing. It finally released her and she dropped to the ground. The Albatrians that had been _

_in the temple rushed over to her. She was dead. They let out a mournful cry. Everyone knew what it meant. They built a statue of her and enshrined it in the temple. The tale of her victory _

_over Chirabanui was written into legend. The legend was passed down from generation to generation. It was ensured that the legend was never forgotten._

_However, the story does not end there. There is more to this story than most people realize. Andrentureasu was reincarnated a very long time later into a half-albino Albatrian that was born _

_to a member of the royal family and an albino. The hatchling was named after the priestess, her parents unaware of the truth. However, Jarcaunio, the leader of the Albatrians, wanted to _

_wipe the albinos out. He was somehow able to convince the people to hate the albinos with a passion. Needless to say, this led to the eventual extermination of all of the Albatrians that were _

_albino or were of albino decent. All that is, except one. The one named after the priestess. She was sent to a habitable planet in an area of the galaxy that was thought to have no habitable _

_planets._

_During the first 700 years of her life, she forgot who she was and, for some reason, turned into an albino Barn Owl. With the help of the inhabitants of the planet, the reincarnation of _

_Andrentureasu, recovered her true identity. For a very long time, she and her friends lived happily together. However, when Andrentureasu was 1,500 years old, she disappeared. This began _

_a chain of events that led to…well, to tell you right off the bat would spoil the story. All I'm going to say right now is that this is the story of what happened when Andrentureasu turned 2,000 _

_years old…_


	2. Transin

The sun slowly creeped over the horizon on the western coast of the United States. Willow stretched out on a sunning rock. Her black feathers absorbed the early morning light. It

was the year 4105, 2,000 years since humans had left Earth. However, they had returned 1,300 years earlier.

Willow looked out upon the town that had been there ever since she arrived 500 years before. It was a small town not far from the coast that had a small hotel, several homes,

fields, a school that taught preschool through 12th grade, a general store, and a playground. The inhabitants were surprised when she first came. They asked her many questions,

but, for some reason, she never heard their questions about where she came from or how old she was or even what she was.

Willow watched as farmers and their children came out of their houses to work in the fields. She spotted her best friend, Katie, a 10-year-old intelligent and strong girl with black hair,

brown eyes, and a light tan. Willow often felt sorry for Katie, for her personality greatly conflicted with her parents' high expectations. Katie always did what they wanted her to do,

but she was always very unhappy. More than once she had told Willow that she wanted to get away, but she never would because there was nowhere she could go. She had gone

so far as to make Willow promise that if she ever went very far away, that she would take Katie with her. Willow had said that she doubted that the opportunity would ever come,

but she promised nonetheless.

After a few hours, other children came out to play on the local playground. They didn't have to worry about school, for it was early summer vacation.

A maintenance worker passed Willow. It was a man named John, whom Willow knew quite well.

John said, "Hey Willow. How ya' doin'?"

"I am very well." She spoke in a creepily monotonous voice.

"You always talk in a monotonous voice, you know that?"

"You have told me that almost every time I speak to you."

"I know. Anyway, I'm goin' to check the power lines. It's important we keep the lights goin'!"

"Indeed it is."

John went off to do his job. Before he left, he said, "Y'know Willow, sometimes I think you're in some kinda trance."

Willow stayed on the rock for a while, thinking about what John had said.

_Am I in a trance? Is that why I can't remember anything before I first came here?_

The moment she thought that, John's words were erased from her memory. Because Willow had nothing else to do, she stayed on her sunning rock.

At 3:00 PM, the air became humid and heavy and dark clouds were coming from the Pacific Ocean. Upon seeing the clouds, everybody ran to the hotel. It was where they always

went when a storm approached. There they could safely socialize with the other townspeople. Usually, Willow would rush there as soon as there were signs of a storm. This time,

however, by the time she was in the hotel, it was raining.

John said, "Was somethin' goin' on, Willow? Ya' don't usually wait this long."

"There is something about that storm…it calls out to me…it calls out my name…I cannot resist any longer."

With that, she ran out of the hotel and into the middle of a field. John and the 5th grade schoolteacher, Ms. Ronan, called out to her in an attempt to get her to come back, but it was

no use.

Willow stared up into the storm, mesmerized. She was completely oblivious to everything except the falling raindrops. Suddenly, a flash of lightning came out of nowhere and struck

Willow.

John and Ms. Ronan were horrified. But their horror quickly turned to shock as they saw what had happened to Willow.

Willow's feathers were no longer black, but were now pure white. She was also glowing…literally. Willow was panting. When she looked up, John and Ms. Ronan could clearly see the

horror in her eyes. She rushed up to them. She looked squarely into Ms. Ronan's eyes and said, "Which city is the Axiom in?" Everyone that heard her was surprised. She was no

longer speaking in her usual monotonous voice.

Willow repeated her question. "The Axiom. Which city is it in?"

Ms. Ronan quickly led her to the map in the hotel lobby. Everyone in the lobby stared in surprise at Willow.

"It's in the capital of the country, Gallicus," Ms. Ronan said, pointing to a dot labeled Gallicus that was halfway between the middle of the country and the east side of it.

Willow said, "Where are we?"

Ms. Ronan pointed to a dot labeled Transin on the absolute west side of the country.

Willow said, "That's gonna be a long travel."

Everyone stared at her. Ms. Ronan said, "You're not planning on going there, are you?"

"I am. And there's nothing any of you can do to stop me."

John looked at her and said, "What's goin' on, Willow?"

Willow looked at him and said, "You were right, John. I WAS in a trance. A trance that took me away from my mother and my friends 500 years ago. A trance that wiped my memory.

What made me go into it, I don't know, but I MUST go back to my friends. I came from Gallicus. That's why I want to go there. And my name isn't Willow. It's Andrentureasu."

One of the kids said, "Hey look, everyone! It stopped raining!"

Everybody except Andrentureasu left the hotel. Before leaving, Katie tried to look at Andrentureasu one last time, but her parents were quick to usher her out. Nobody saw

Andrentureasu for the rest of the day. Everyone assumed that she had left.

That night, Katie lay awake in her bed, sore that she felt that she had missed her only chance to get away from her repressive parents. Suddenly, there was something tapping on

her window. It was Andrentureasu. Katie quickly got out of bed and opened the window.

Andrentureasu said, "I didn't forget my promise."

Katie gratefully climbed out the window and onto Andrentureasu's back. She ran away from the town, heading towards Gallicus.

Katie took one last look towards the town, knowing that she would never be back. When the town was completely out of sight, she looked forward. The full moon lit their path, as if

it wanted to help them. Both Katie and Andrentureasu had determined looks on their faces. They had a long journey ahead of them.


	3. The Rangio gang

They had traveled for three hours before they came across an inn. Katie was surprised at Andrentureasu's speed. When they got to the inn, they were too tired to continue. A young

woman with an apron answered Katie's knock on the door. She jumped back when she saw Andrentureasu.

Katie, tired, said, "Can we stay here for the night?"

The woman, slightly frightened, said, "Um, we don't have any rooms open, but I'm sure the lobby couches would be just fine."

The lobby couches looked like they were supposed to be used as beds. There was only one person in the lobby. When she saw Andrentureasu, she jumped off the couch, frightened.

"Who-what are you?"

"My name is Andrentureasu. I'm an Albatrian. An alien."

Katie said, "Hi. My name's Katie. What's yours?"

The girl, who looked about 11 years old, said, "Oh. I'm…Bonnie."

Bonnie had blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She seemed nervous and sad.

Before leaving, the woman with the apron said, "Breakfast will be in the morning. It's free. I'll bring yours to you, Andrentureasu."

Because they were so tired, it wasn't long before Andrentureasu and Katie were asleep. Bonnie went to sleep crying an hour later.

The next morning, Katie woke to find Bonnie already awake and had red eyes. Katie knew that something was wrong.

"Bonnie…are you all right?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"That's all right. By the way, I'm from Transin."

"Why did you leave?"

"I hated my parents. They were always so repressive. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Gallicus."

The moment she said that, Andrentureasu woke up.

"Gallicus? That's where we're going. What's going on over there?"

Before Bonnie could answer, the woman with the apron came in, holding a plate of cooked steak.

She said, "Breakfast is being served. Here is yours, Andrentureasu. I hope you don't mind steak."

"Not at all."

Bonnie and Katie went off to the dining hall for breakfast.

When everyone was done with breakfast, they all went to the lobby. Everybody, when they saw Andrentureasu, stared in surprise at her. A few minutes later, a bell began ringing.

Everyone except Katie and Andrentureasu began panicking.

Katie was baffled. "What's going on?"

The woman in the apron said, "The Rangio gang. They're a band of robots whose lives haven't worked out that well for them. I heard that their leader suffers from a broken heart. I

also heard that he's 2,000 years old."

A man said, "He formed the gang about 500 years ago. He's said to be the most evil robot that ever lived. And I believe that! He's been responsible for the destruction of countless

towns and the deaths of countless people. And he often kills them himself."

Another man said, "Yeah! In fact, he killed Bonnie's parents yesterday morning!"

Bonnie burst out crying.

The man said, "Should I have not said that?"

Katie said, "No wonder she had trouble getting to sleep last night!"

A woman said, "They have destroyed so much…all we have left is this inn…it will certainly be their next target…along with us."

Andrentureasu said, "I'm gonna see if I can convince them to spare the town for one more day."

The woman in the apron said, "You'll get killed!"

"I won't. I'm stronger than you think."

"…very well. I'll let you try. The rest of us will find a place to hide."

Andrentureasu went outside while everyone else hid in the basement.

She stood there in the blazing sunlight, waiting for something to happen. She then heard something behind her. She looked and saw a robot ten feet behind her holding a

somewhat large rock as if he was going to throw it at her. When she saw him, he soon put it down. She then heard several sounds and looked to find that she was surrounded by

robots, all seeming to be looking at her with malicious intent. None of them looked familiar, which made her glad.

One of them said, "If you think you can stop us, you're insane."

Andrentureasu said, "I don't plan on stopping you. I want to talk to your leader."

At that, all of them burst out laughing. She hoped that this meant they would agree.

It did. One of them said, "That's all you want? To talk to our leader? All right, then!"

The robots in front of her stepped to the side to reveal their leader. When she saw him, her eyes went wider than they ever had before. It was NOT what she was expecting.

The leader went up to her and said, "Since you want to talk to me, I presume that you have something to ask of us. If you want us to spare what's left of this town, I'm afraid that

we cannot comply."

Andrentureasu, holding back tears, said, "I want you to spare the town for one more day so that the people can leave."

The leader looked at her. There was a malicious look in his eyes that made her feel sore.

He looked at the rest of his gang. He, not sounding very honest, said, "I'm sure we can agree to that." The rest of the gang members agreed with him. Andrentureasu knew that

they didn't really mean it. The leader knew that she knew. He said, "We'll wait for you to leave." With that, the gang left. She stood there, in utter disbelief. A few minutes later, Katie

and Bonnie came out.

Katie said, "How did it go?"

Andrentureasu said, "I got to see the leader."

"And?"

"You could never understand what I felt when I saw him."

Bonnie said, "You know him."

"I did."

Katie said, "Who was it?"

Andrentureasu, her voice cracking, said, "It was WALL-E."

"You mean the robot that, 1,300 years ago, fell in love with that other robot and ended up bringing humans back to Earth?"

"Yes, THAT WALL-E."

"I heard a lot about his personality at that time. I would never have expected him to become a marauding, murdering, rogue robot."

"Me neither. The man said that the leader suffered from a broken heart. Something must have happened to EVE while I was gone."

"Who's EVE?"

"EVE is the robot WALL-E fell in love with. I'm going to have to find some way of finding out what happened to her. I'm not about to ask WALL-E. Not only will he be highly unlikely to

want to remember, but it will also be very dangerous. I must find the others."

Katie eagerly climbed onto Andrentureasu's back. But she didn't move. She was looking at Bonnie.

"Bonnie, we're going to Gallicus. I would like you to come with us."

Bonnie shook her head.

Andrentureasu said, "Bonnie, the Rangio gang is going to destroy what's left of this town as soon as I leave. I don't want you to be killed as well."

After some hesitance, Bonnie climbed onto Andrentureasu's back. She quickly took off.

Andrentureasu felt pained at having to leave the townspeople to die, but it was the only choice she felt she had.

Not once did she turn around, not once did she even stop or look back. She just kept running and running and running. They had a long journey still to come.


	4. The mist

After days of traveling and stopping at small towns, they came across, Langarnia, a major city.

Andrentureasu said, "Do you guys know which way to go from here, 'cause I don't."

The girls said no.

Passerbies were unable to help them. They did, however, ask for pictures with Andrentureasu.

After several hours and several pictures, Katie said, "This is hopeless. Looks like we'll just have to take a chance."

Bonnie said, "I know a guy here that owed my dad a favor. The guy's the owner of a major mail company. They make deliveries all over the country. I'm sure that he can help."

Katie said, "Lead the way, Bonnie."

She led them to a somewhat large building. Katie said, "This is pretty big for a mail office."

Bonnie said, "The guy likes to look important and impressive."

Andrentureasu said, "He certainly does."

When they went inside, they were greeted by a man that looked very official.

Upon seeing Bonnie, he said, "Bonnie? What are you doing here? Where are your parents? And who are these two?"

"These are my new friends. My parents are dead. We came here to ask for your help."

The man shook his head and looked disappointed. "Bonnie, you should never go anywhere without an adult. A human adult, that is."

"Samuel, we-."

"You will call me Mr. Chandin."

"Why are you talking to me like you're my dad?"

"Your parents didn't want you to know, but they made me your godfather."

Andrentureasu didn't want any pointless arguments.

Looking directly into his eyes with an extremely grave seriousness, she said, "Samuel Chandin, we came here because Bonnie said that you could help us. You WILL help us. Or else.

Is that clear?"

Samuel nodded and led her into a room in the back. Bonnie and Katie stayed in the lobby and sat down on the couches. They were very comfy. Two cleaner bots came into the room

a short time later. One looked like a robot vacuum while the other was a small scrubber bot. The scrubber bot seemed obsessed with cleaning anything that was even slightly dirty.

He scrubbed Katie's shoes, which were very dirty, with a passion. A few minutes later, Andrentureasu came out, looking dissatisfied. When she saw the cleaner bots, she stopped.

"M-O? VAQ-M? What are you doing here?"

The robots turned to look at her the moment she said that.

M-O said, "Oh, Andrentureasu. It's nice to see you after so long. Where did you go?"

"I was led away by a strange trance. I have no idea what caused it. What happened while I was gone?"

"Well, long story short, we ended up all breaking up."

"Where are the others?"

"Everyone except WALL-E, EVE, GO-4, and Auto are in this city somewhere. GO-4 and Auto are in Gallicus. If you go there, you might come across EVE. No idea where WALL-E is,

though. You didn't run into him on the way here, did you?"

"No, we didn't."

Bonnie and Katie knew why she was lying, so they didn't say anything.

Andrentureasu said, "What about the other Albatrians?"

"I don't know. You might find them, but I can't tell you where."

Bonnie said, "How did it go with Sam?"

Andrentureasu said, "There's something about that man that I don't trust. The directions to Gallicus he gave me didn't seem accurate. Looks like we'll have to keep asking. In the

meantime, however, I'd like to find a few old friends of mine. Come on."

After a very thorough search of the city, they were able to find all of the robots. BRL-A worked as a shade umbrella at a retirement center. L-T worked with the museum night guard

as a flashlight. HAN-S and PR-T worked at a beauty salon, doing what they were built to do. VN-GO was an assistant to an aspiring artist. All of them wanted to stay where they

were.

Before they left the artist's apartment, he said, "There is something that I think you should know. As of late, the death rate has gone through the roof, not just here, but everywhere

else as well. Also, a lot of pregnant women have either died or had miscarriages or had stillborns. The air is also taking on a weird green hue. Everything that's happening here is

also happening everywhere else. People have tried to find out what's causing all this, but nobody's been able to find out anything."

Andrentureasu was amazed. "When did this start happening?"

"Earlier today. At first, you couldn't really tell, but now things are degrading rapidly. It's not affecting just us. It's affecting everything else as well. All the small animals have died,

along with several small plants. By the way, there's also been seismic activity everywhere. And I do mean everywhere. I doubt that there's any way to stop this. And even if there

were, I'm not so sure that we could recover from this. I wonder if there was some way this could have been prevented. But nobody can turn back time and fix the past. You just have

to accept what's going on. I accept that I will die here, so I'm going to spent what remains of my life doing the one thing I love the most: painting. That's all I can do."

He refused to say anything else.

The trio left the apartment complex to find a surprise: the air was noticeably green.

Katie said, "I can't believe that this happened while we were in there. Do you guys feel all right?"

Bonnie said, "My chest hurts a little, but other than that I'm fine."

Katie said, "So does mine. What about you, Andrentureasu?"

She was silent for a moment before answering. "I feel absolutely fine."

A voice said, "Hello."

They all turned in the direction of the voice. It was an ordinary-looking woman.

The woman said, "My name is Charlotte. I heard that you were looking for a way to Gallicus. I can direct you there, if you bring me with."

The trio agreed.

They all climbed onto Andrentureasu's back, first Katie, then Bonnie, then Charlotte.

Charlotte gave directions on the fastest way to Gallicus.

Andrentureasu was anxious to get to Gallicus, so this time, instead of running, she flew.

She flew very fast and very straight, so it didn't take very long.

They were only a few miles from Gallicus when Charlotte asked that Andrentureasu land near a small hut that she almost didn't notice. She complied.

When she landed, Charlotte rushed up to the hut and called out if anyone was there. A robot came out and said, "Charlotte, I'm glad to see that you're still alive. However, Grandin

is dead."

Charlotte said, "I see…at least you're still here."

Andrentureasu instantly recognized the robot's voice. She rushed up to see if she was right. She was. It was EVE.

However, before Andrentureasu could say anything, EVE said, "Who are you?"

The instant she said that, Andrentureasu understood. "You lost your memory…so that's it."

"Lost my memory of what?"

Charlotte said, "Yeah, this robot's always belonged to Grandin."

Andrentureasu said, "Not always. 500 years ago, she didn't belong to anyone."

EVE said, "You knew me?"

"I did."

"What was I like 500 years ago?"

Charlotte said, "What are you talking about?"

"I've always felt that there was more to my life than belonging to Grandin. But I was never able to remember. I want to find out."

Katie said, "Who's Grandin?"

Charlotte said, "He was a great friend of mine."

Bonnie said, "Was he your fiancé?"

"No. Just a friend. I had a husband, but he died a few days ago."

In a much quieter and almost inaudible voice, she said, "I never got the chance to tell him…"

Andrentureasu heard her. "The chance to tell him what?"

Charlotte looked at her, surprised that she heard her.

Then she smiled. "I'd better come out and say it, shouldn't I?"

Katie knew it immediately. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Yes. I am."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Then Andrentureasu said, "I hope I'll be able to stop this weird green mist before it's too late." The air was so thick and green, it was dark even though it was midday.

EVE said, "It's probably too late already. Gallicus is a lively city during the day. I haven't heard anything from over there for a while. I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out that you

guys are the only living things still alive. Things have gone downhill _fast_."

"I must see what's left. I'm not vulnerable to this stuff."

"You're probably much more resistant, but I don't think you're invulnerable. This stuff is getting more concentrated as we speak. It won't be long before the air is pure poison. If you're still alive by then, you're probably going to die of asphyxiation."

"Then we must leave as soon as possible."

"Good luck. You're gonna need it."

With that, Katie, Bonnie, and Charlotte quickly got onto Andrentureasu's back, who quickly took off. The air was definitely getting thicker. So much so, it was possible to see it getting thicker.

They all knew that there was absolutely nothing they could do. Then, through the thickening mist, they could just make out the outline of the city of Gallicus.

**Author's note: This story is going a lot faster than I expected! Of course, I'm a little eager to get this finished because I have a few more ideas for WALL-E stories and I'm **

**anxious to get them down before too long. To ensure continuity, I won't be working on those other ideas until I'm done with this one. Please review, guys! I haven't gotten **

**any reviews lately and I like hearing what other people think of it so, please, if you're a user on this website, take a moment to write down a review. That is all.**


	5. Jarcaunio

None of them heard anything as Andrentureasu flew through the empty city. There wasn't a single light on. It wasn't long before they realized that all the humans in the city were

dead. Soon after that, Katie, Bonnie, and Charlotte asked that Andrentureasu land.

The three humans flopped onto a nearby bench, getting weaker. Andrentureasu knew that they weren't going to live much longer.

Charlotte said, "So…this is the end…I never thought I would die like this…I wonder if this could have been prevented…or maybe it was all predestined to happen…"

Andrentureasu, unable to watch them die, quickly left. She was slowly getting weaker. Very, very slowly. Mainly due to the increasing ratio of the amount of poison in the air to the

amount of oxygen in the air. Soon, she couldn't take it any longer. She suddenly felt something pulling her by her arm. Due to the thickness of the green mist, she couldn't see what

it was. It eventually led her to an entrance that went somewhere underground. As they went deeper into the hole, the poison became less concentrated, making it easier for

Andrentureasu to breathe normally. Eventually, the thing that was pulling her stopped. She heard something pull a switch. Lights came on. Andrentureasu gasped. The thing that

was holding her was Jan, now fully grown, just like her. The room they were in was filled with Albatrians, including Ferrelia, Janaria, the rest of the troop, and even some she didn't

recognize.

Ferrelia said to Andrentureasu, "It's nice to be able to see you fully grown. I was afraid that I would die before I saw you again."

Andrentureasu said, "What's going on? Who are the other Albatrians?"

Janaria said, "I wish this wasn't true, but we are all that's left of the Albatrian species."

"What? What happened?"

One of the other Albatrians said, "It started with all of the large Albatrian spaceships failing. We lost communication with all other space-faring races. Not long afterwards, Albatria

and all of our colonies started having seismic activity. We couldn't find the cause. Fissures began appearing. The poisonous gas appeared almost immediately afterwards. We were

able to discover that the poisonous gas was coming from the fissures, but that was all we were able to discover. It happened so quickly. A few of us were able to escape in small

spaceships. When all life on Albatria and our colony planets was gone, the planets blew up."

"The planets blew up?"

"Yes. And completely. Not even the nanobots survived. I have no idea what would be powerful enough to obliterate a planet and leave absolutely nothing left."

"What about Jarcaunio?"

"The scientists had created a large vessel that only needed one Albatrian to control it. Jarcaunio demanded to be the first one to pilot it. To test it, he traveled to all of the Albatrian

colonies on other planets. He sent a message to the scientists who made it, telling them that it was a success. He was supposed to return to Albatria after the test, but he

disappeared. It was shortly after we realized that when it all started happening."

"Do you have any idea where Jarcaunio is?"

"No, none. We came here because we thought it would be safe. We were very wrong."

"You mean everything that happened on those planets is happening here?"

"Yes, and it's far too late to do anything about it. We are dying from the gas as we speak. You will last much longer than us, due to your supernatural nature."

Andrentureasu looked around. The other Albatrians looked like they were going to fall over at any moment.

She said, "What about Auto and GO-4?"

Jan said, "When the first seismic wave came, Auto and GO-4 were trapped in the basement of a collapsing building. They're still trapped in there, but otherwise they're fine. The

thought that we're all going to die soon is terrifying, but there's nothing we can do. I don't know if there was a way to prevent all of this from happening, but even if there was, there

was no way we would've been able to know what would happen, and besides, I doubt that even you could turn back time and fix this. All we can do is wait for the inevitable end.

Goodbye, Andrentureasu. I've always loved you."

The Albatrians then began collapsing, finally succumbing to the gas. Ferrelia was the last to fall. Andrentureasu rushed over to her mother's side. They took each other's hands as

Ferrelia lay there, dying. After a few agonizing moments, Ferrelia exhaled her last breath, her eyes closed, and her hand dropped from her daughter's.

Andrentureasu looked around. All the other Albatrians were dead. She felt emptier and lonelier than she ever had before. She buried her face in her mother's feathers and cried. She

cried until her eyes were red and her throat was sore. When she looked up, it was impossible to see.

_If the gas is this thick down here, I wonder what it's like on the surface._

Suddenly, she felt the hand of an Albatrian on her shoulder. It dragged her off her mother's body. She closed her eyes and gently cried. She felt a strange tingling sensation all over

her body. When it subsided, she noticed that the strange smell that had persisted with the gas was gone. The hand let go of her shoulder. She opened her eyes and immediately

noticed that it was possible to see. She was no longer in the underground cavern. She was now in a small room. She heard the scuffling of claws behind her. She looked and saw a

large Albatrian with eyes that were an unnatural shade of red. It was standing in front of a sliding door. It motioned for her to follow it. She got up and started after it. It led her into

a long hallway. It led her through a maze of turns and hallways, making sure that she never lost sight of it. After what seemed like an eternity of navigating through the hallways

and doors, she was led to a massive room that that had a large pillar that was almost as wide as the room. There was also a massive staircase which curled around the pillar, taking

up the remaining space between the pillar and the wall of the room. The Albatrian didn't wait for her. It ran up the staircase without stopping or looking back. Andrentureasu couldn't

see how far up the staircase went, and there was no other option but to follow the Albatrian. She started up the stairs. Even at her running speed, it was taking a lot longer to get

to the top of the stairs than she first thought it would. She ran for hours and hours, but she never felt tired. Eventually, she reached the top of the staircase. It led into a large,

domed room that had a flat floor. The stairs she was on then moved into the floor, cutting off the only way back. She looked around and saw the Albatrian on the other side of the

room, staring out the transparent wall. She ran over to it. The room was very large.

_Why is this room so big? Does he really need this much space? What's he looking at, anyway?_

When she got over to the Albatrian, she saw it right away. It was looking at what seemed to be a giant green ball floating in space. Then she saw the grey ball that was orbiting it.

She realized that the giant green ball was Earth. The gas was so thick, it was impossible to see anything else. The Albatrian put its arm around her and held her close. She looked at

it for a moment. It didn't take its gaze off of the planet. She looked back at the Earth, wondering what it thought was going to happen. A moment later, her question was answered.

The Earth blew up in an explosion that was so massive, it destroyed the moon as well.

Andrentureasu covered her mouth with her claws and gasped in horror. Her legs gave out and she cried louder and harder than she ever had before.

The Albatrian turned her around and led her to the center of the room. Andrentureasu buried her face in its feathers and cried. It wrapped its arms and wings around her, cradling

her.

The image of the robots frightened in the mist about what was happening, and then being obliterated ran through her mind continuously. She had never felt sadder in her whole life.

Everything and everyone she ever knew was gone forever.

Eventually, her crying subsided. She looked at the Albatrian directly in the eyes. It looked back. Now that she thought about it, there was something disturbingly familiar about its

eyes. The Albatrian then grabbed onto Andrentureasu's wrists. It continued to look directly into her eyes. It was as if it was trying to get her to realize something…

Suddenly, she had a flashback to her fight with Chirabanui. The thing that stood out was his eyes. She came out of it still looking into his eyes. Then she realized that the Albatrian's

eyes were exactly the same as Chirabanui's. Her eyes widened.

For the first time, the Albatrian spoke. "It's all right, dear. We're safe here." His voice was exactly the same as the one that had told her that only those who knew loss could feel joy

1,300 years ago. She let out a small gasp.

He said, "Do you recognize my voice? I'm glad you still remember it."

Andrentureasu was more terrified than she had ever been before. "Who are you?"

Getting up, he said, "I should have told you my name earlier. My name…is Jarcaunio."

She gasped. She tried to pull away, but he was still holding onto her wrists tightly.

"It's all right, my dear. I'm not going to attack you."

"You…you…you killed the other Albatrians. When you visited the other planets, you implanted something into their core that would destroy the planet and itself."

"If that was a guess, then it was a very good one. You're absolutely right. I secretly got hold of a few weapons that another race was developing. I took all the ones I needed for my

goals."

"You murdered all the albinos. But you missed me. You weren't able to prevent me from being reincarnated. And I escaped."

"My dear, I wasn't trying to. In fact, I waited to kill the old leader until you were the proper age. I knew it the moment you were born. Also, when I was attacking the town, I put a

spell on you to ensure that you would survive."

"What?"

"Yes, I never wanted you dead. In fact, I would have hidden you somewhere if it wasn't for Ferrelia."

"Why did you kill the albinos? Why did you destroy all those planets? Why?"

"You don't know how much I want to tell you that. But I can't. And I can't tell you exactly why I can't. All I CAN tell you is that it would be very bad for both of us."

He looked around nervously, as if that was enough to make it happen.

"Also, if I could tell you, I would have done so a long time ago."

Suddenly, a voice said, "Master, I have returned!"

Andrentureasu recognized the voice immediately. It was the black orb. They looked up and, sure enough, there was the orb.

Jarcaunio let go of her wrists and held his hands up towards the orb. Andrentureasu took the opportunity to get to the edge of the room.

The orb hovered above Jarcaunio's head. "Master, Andrentureasu is back to her former power. She did fantastic with Sorkien, and that was 1,300 years ago!"

Andrentureasu said, "Jarcaunio…what's that orb?"

Jarcaunio looked at her with an evil grin on his face. "Oh, this? This is what I put my power into to ensure that I wouldn't give myself away too early."

"Jarcaunio…what…who are you?"

"I am Chirabanui!"

He then grabbed the orb and absorbed its power. He grew to an immense size. His head became that of a dragon's, and his feathers turned into red scales. Soon, he looked nothing

like an Albatrian.

Andrentureasu looked at him in horror.

Chirabanui said, "Don't get worried. You beat me before, you can beat me again."

Andrentureasu looked at him with renewed determination. "Yes, I WILL beat you again!"

"Good, however, there is something I would like to tell you before we begin."

"What?"

"You could have prevented all this destruction from happening."

"WHAT? HOW?"

"Remember when you finished off Sorkien with that megablast of yours instead of your claws? Well, if you had used that megablast to finish me off, I would've been too weak to

survive without binding myself to someone's soul. Why did you use your claws, by the way?"

"I…I thought that it would be enough…I can't believe…"

"So you didn't remember how powerful I was. Of course, your memories were erased when she incarnated you as an owl…"

"What?"

"Oh my god, forget what I said. I…I shouldn't have said that…I really shouldn't have said that…"

"Wait, did we know each other before our battle?"

"Forget what I said!" He cringed and looked very scared. "Oh no…"

"What's going on, Chirabanui?"

"Um, look, let's just get this battle over as quickly as possible, okay? 'Cause if it takes too long…we're going to be in a whole lot of trouble. So let's just fight, okay?"

"I WILL fight! I will fight for everything that you-!"

"CAN WE JUST GET TO FIGHTING? WE HAVE NO TIME FOR SPEECHES!"

"OKAY, OKAY! Jeez…"


	6. Time

The beginning of the battle played out much like it had in the past. At first, Chirabanui was clearly anxious and afraid. He attacked quickly and often missed. Not only was his accuracy

suffering from his anxiety, but his attacks were easy to predict. His anxiety also made it easier for Andrentureasu to hit him. It soon became clear that she had the upper hand.

However, Chirabanui's anxiety was fading. As he became more focused on the battle, Andrentureasu lost the upper hand.

Eventually, both of them were getting tired. They both had to stop for a moment to rest.

Andrentureasu said, "We're the most powerful beings in existence. Both of us know that. If that's the case, then what were you so afraid of?"

Chirabanui said, "We are, I think, the most powerful beings in this part of existence, but we are not the most powerful beings in ALL of existence. Not by a long shot. Although both

of us were once fairly high up."

"Did we know each other before our first battle?"

"We did. Do you remember that sooty owl you fought in your first incarnation?"

"I…I do! I was an albino Barn Owl, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were. But it wasn't the first time we met. What is your very first memory?"

"I remember hatching, and being in the egg."

"Do you remember ANYTHING before that?"

"How could I? It was my first-wait a second. Did I exist before that?"

"Yes, you did. I was just trying to see if there was something she had missed."

"Who? Chirabanui, what happened before I was born as an owl?"

"It's a long story, but I'll tell it to you anyway."

Insert story breaker here

Andrentureasu sat in a beautiful field of flowers. A sun shone down from the sky, illuminating everything and making it warm. Literally everything had a divine glow. Andrentureasu

was one of a race know as angels, all of whom lived under the care of a being of pure light, known as Celestia. She always made sure that the angels all stayed safe.

The angles had long, blond hair, white robes, and had large wings that were like a bird's. All of them, male and female, had immense beauty. They all looked like humans, but were

part energy. They also could reproduce much like humans. They did so often. Due to the frequency of births, there were always lots of children running around, playing games.

Andrentureasu, however, didn't have any children. She had never gotten around to it.

Celestia gave the angels everything they could possibly want. They lived in immense luxury. They all lived in an immense palace, each of them having their own room. The palace had

an even larger garden, where all of them could enjoy the outdoors. To them, it was a paradise.

However, their paradise was marred by only one thing. A bit of a distance away from the palace were two mountain ranges. They were separated by a large valley. Inside the valley

was a large forest. Not that long ago, something had caused the trees in the valley to become corrupted by darkness. Celestia said that she knew what was causing it and that the

angels should be afraid. She said that it was a being of pure darkness, whose name was so terrible, it could corrupt any who heard it. She had said many terrible things about the

being and its followers. Andrentureasu, however, eventually began to have her doubts. Beyond Celestia's words, there was no proof that the beings of darkness were really evil.

Celestia didn't know that Andrentureasu thought that. In fact, she had often said that Andrentureasu was the perfect example of an angel. She had faithfully followed Celestia and

always obeyed her. This made her the one that Celestia trusted the most. She was treated with immense respect and got to see Celestia whenever she wanted. At the time, it had

seemed like a dream come true.

Lately, however, she had begun to doubt Celestia's "purity". She never allowed the angels to go beyond the palace garden. When Andrentureasu had brought this up to her, she

had said that it was for their safety. Andrentureasu had also found a passageway that was blocked by a strange barrier in Celestia's part of the palace. She never brought it up to

her. Celestia always said that she would never hide anything from them. If that was true, then why the blocked-off passageway?

Andrentureasu had slowly but surely lost her trust in Celestia.

As she sat there in the field, a thought suddenly came to her mind. The corrupted forest. Celestia always said that if they ever went into the forest, they would be corrupted and

destroyed in moments.

Andrentureasu wanted to see if that would actually happen. However, she would have to wait until nobody was looking, for the forest was beyond the palace grounds.

After some time, one of the angels decided to have a contest on the side of the palace grounds opposite from the corrupted forest. All of the angels went there. Even Celestia herself

attended. During the contest, Andrentureasu snuck away and headed towards the other side of the palace garden. When she got to the edge of the palace garden, she stopped.

She moved her hand over the border. There was no sort of barrier in her way. She ran over the barrier towards the forest without looking back once. She stopped when she got to

the edge, reluctant. After a few moments of hesitation, she walked into the forest. The first thing that she noticed was that nothing happened to her. She felt perfectly normal. The

second thing she noticed was that it was dark. She was very interested by the dark. Living under the care of Celestia, she had known nothing other than light.

It got darker the deeper she went into the forest. Eventually, the forest gave way to a large clearing. The sky was completely covered in black clouds, blocking the sunlight. There

was a large mountain in the middle of the clearing. There were also trees with odd-looking fruit, although Andrentureasu didn't know what they were. None of the trees in the palace

garden had fruit.

After looking around for a bit, she felt something rubbing her leg. She looked down and saw what looked like a fluffy black puppy with red glowing eyes.

Andrentureasu was amazed. She had never seen anything other than the other angels and Celestia in the palace grounds.

She gently petted the puppy. It really liked the petting. Andrentureasu was quickly charmed by the puppy.

She heard something and looked up. Strange creatures were roaming around the field. Some of them ate the fruit on the trees. Some of them ate the various plants in the clearing.

She suddenly heard a loud roar coming from the mountain. Everything looked towards the mountain. Perched on top of it was an enormous dragon that was black and had glowing

red eyes. It was looking directly at Andrentureasu. When she realized that, she was terrified.

The dragon leapt off the mountain and flew straight for her. Terrified, she looked around for an escape. More creatures surrounded her on the side, but not behind her. She tried to

run, but she tripped on the uneven ground. The dragon landed in front of her. She waited for it to attack her.

Instead, it said, "What are you doing here?" There was absolutely no hostility in his voice.

Andrentureasu was calmer, but still scared. "Who…who are you?"

"I am Karantius, the ruler of this darkness."

"Do you know…Celestia?"

"Ah, yes, Celestia. I knew her quite well. In fact, we were once the same being."

"Are you serious?"

"Quite. When we split apart, I think that we got the wrong personalities."

"I see."

"Say, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Not at all."

"I can't help but wonder what Celestia is like now, but I can't go and see what she's doing myself. Neither can my subjects. I would like to ask you if you would let one of my spies

enter your body and see what Celestia is doing. Anything the spy sees, I will also see."

"I agree."

"All right, then. Chirabanui!"

A black orb materialized in front of Andrentureasu.

The orb said, "Touch me and you will absorb me."

She did so. At first, she wasn't able to tell. Then she heard a voice inside her mind.

"_Hey, is it working?"_

_Yes, it is._

"_Good."_

Karantius said, "Very good. You may leave now."

When Andrentureasu finally got back, the contest was ending. She got to the back of the crowd just as it ended. The other angels clapped. She clapped too.

An angel near her said, "That was amazing!"

She said, "Indeed it was."

Afterwards, the only thing the angels could talk about was the contest. Andrentureasu was able to join in the conversations and answer all the questions asked to her accurately

and without causing suspicion.

Chirabanui continually asked questions about things that Andrentureasu didn't know about, such as where the animals were and why none of the trees had fruit.

When everything had calmed down, Andrentureasu snuck to the passageway that was blocked by the strange barrier.

"_I wonder what's behind this barrier…hey, I just thought of something."_

_What?_

"_If we were to bind ourselves to each other, I think we would be able to break the barrier. How does that sound?"_

_I don't think that barrier can be broken with your powers alone. I would have to have some power myself, and I don't._

"…"

_What?_

"_They really DID get the wrong personalities when they split apart."_

_I have power of my own?_

"_Yes, and you have a lot of it."_

_All right, let's bind together._

When they were bound to each other, they both felt complete. Andrentureasu thought about the barrier disappearing. The next moment, it was gone. She was impressed by their

power.

She walked through the long, dark hallway. She saw a bright light coming from around a corner. She walked towards it, wondering what it was.

"_Could it be…no, it couldn't be."_

_What?_

"_Get to that light. I want to see if I'm right."_

She walked even closer. Just when she was about to turn the corner and find out what the light was, a large hand grabbed her by the waist.

"_NO!"_

_What is it?_

"_It's Celestia!"_

When she turned around, she was in for a bit of a surprise. Before, Celestia had always been a ball of light. Now she was a yellow dragon that glowed. The dragon was what

Celestia really was. And she looked angry. She took Andrentureasu to the gardens, where she summoned all of the angels. When all of them were there, she said, "Angels, we have

had a spy in our midst. This is the spy." She held up Andrentureasu for everyone to see. They all gasped.

Andrentureasu looked at herself. Her white robe was now black, as were her wings. She also wasn't glowing anymore.

Celestia looked at Andrentureasu in the eyes. "You may be a creature of darkness, but I can still punish you."

Panicking, Andrentureasu tried to get the other angels to realize that Celestia had been lying to them all along. They refused to listen to her. And it made Celestia even angrier.

"How dare you accuse me of lying to my beloved followers! I was going to take it easy on you and sent you back to where you belong, but you have made me change my mind! I

shall give you the worst punishment possible! You shall spend the rest of your existence as a mortal being!"

A portal appeared on the ground several feet behind Celestia. "When you go through that portal, you shall lose all your memories of this place." She threw Andrentureasu into the

portal. Chirabanui quickly separated from her so that he wouldn't lose his memories too. Andrentureasu went through the portal first. Just before Chirabanui went through the portal,

he heard Karantius yell, "Celestia!" She turned in the direction the voice had come from. And that was the last thing that Chirabanui saw, for he went through the portal the next

moment.

Insert story breaker here

Chirabanui said, "And we've been stuck in the mortal realm ever since."

Andrentureasu was impressed. "I think that's the best story I've ever heard."

"It's not a story! It really happened! And it happened an incomprehensibly long time ago."

"I still think that it's just a story."

Chirabanui gave up. "Fine. Call it whatever you want. Let's just get back to fighting."

"I forgot that that's what we had been doing. I'm all set to resume fighting. Are you?"

"I've been resting for quite a while and I'm still tired. But I have no choice. I-ow!"

Andrentureasu hit him with a sneak attack. And she kept hitting him.

Chirabanui said, "You're-ow-as clever as-ow-ever, Andrentureasu!"

Soon, he began shrinking, just like before. It wasn't long before he was the same size as Andrentureasu.

She was about to finish him off with her claws when she remembered what he had said. She flew up high, charged her megablast, and, when it was done charging, unleashed it

onto him. It destroyed him in an instant.

She flew down to the smoking crater that remained. A small black cloud hovered in the air. It stayed in the air for a few moments before dissipating. Chirabanui was finally gone.

For a few moments, Andrentureasu was relieved. Then she remembered. Everything and everyone that she ever knew was gone forever. As that reality sank in, she became very

sad. She didn't know what she would do now. And knowing that she could have prevented it all from happening just made her feel worse. There was no way to reverse it…or was

there?

The moment she thought that, the sadness left her heart. She was powerful. Was she powerful enough to go back to the past and fix her mistake?

It was worth a try. It was the only option.

Closing her eyes, she focused her power and imagined that she was on Albatria in the past, fighting Chirabanui to save the Albatrians from his tyrannical rule…

**Author's note: In an attempt to encourage reviews, I shall slow my publishing rate to one chapter per week. If you have a problem with this, just PM me. At least I'll try to **

**slow myself. I might not.**


	7. The alternate reality & development

The only indication that something had happened was a tingling sensation. Andrentureasu stood still for a few moments. Suddenly, something hit her with tremendous force. She

was knocked several feet backwards. She felt much weaker and she was barely able to open her eyes. She was in for a great shock. _She had gone back in time to her fight with _

_Chirabanui on Albatria._

Chirabanui said, "Ha! I beat-wait. Are you still alive? Oh well, it doesn't matter. You'll be dead soon."

She figured that Chirabanui didn't remember their meeting in the past. She still had no memory of such a thing, but she was fairly convinced of it.

She slowly got up and said, "I'm stronger than you think, Chirabanui."

He was worn out from the energy the attack had cost him. Andrentureasu jumped at him and began attacking him relentlessly. He soon began shrinking. It wasn't long before he

was her size. It seemed like it wouldn't take much to finish him off. This time, however, Andrentureasu didn't even consider using her claws. She flew up high and charged her

megablast. Chirabanui didn't move from where he was. He was resigned to his destruction.

She unleashed her megablast onto him. When the attack was done, all that was left was a crater in the ground. She drifted to the center of the crater. She saw a small black cloud

go into her. She felt no different afterwards. She then let out a call to signify her victory. She heard hundreds, no, thousands of Albatrians call out, joyful that they were finally free.

Andrentureasu felt tired and heavy. Several Albatrians rushed to her from the temple.

One of them said, "Why didn't you get out of the way of that attack?"

She knew that she couldn't tell them the truth, so she said, "I tried to, but I couldn't move."

The Albatrian nodded understandably.

The Albatrians picked her up and carried her into the town, where she was celebrated greatly. They took her to the house of the best physician. His prognosis was not good. Due to

the massive abuse she had taken, especially that last attack of Chirabanui's, she had only a week to live.

Andrentureasu took full advantage of that week. She spent it sight-seeing, spending time with her parents (in this era), and other things that she wanted to do before she left.

When it was finally time for her to die, she walked to the temple, laid down on the floor, and, in the company of several Albatrians, including her parents, quietly passed away.

Several millennia later, she was reincarnated into an Albatrian (named Willow) that was the daughter of a member of the royal family and an albino. This time, however, there were

many differences: she hatched inside the palace, her father was alive and greatly respected, Jarcaunio was far nicer (due to the fact that he was no longer a reincarnation of

Chirabanui), her great-grandfather was alive (he had stepped down so that someone else could be ruler), there were plenty of albinos, and her birth was celebrated.

It turned out that Jan was born the same moment as she, for they met soon afterwards. She ensured that she and Jan became very close.

When they were told of the legend of Andrentureasu, it was exactly the same as before, except the ending now went something like this:

_When Chirabanui unleashed his blast of darkness, Andrentureasu tried to get out of the way, but she was unable to move. Despite her injuries, she was able to finish off Chirabanui, _

_destroying him with a beam of light. Alas, due to her injuries, Andrentureasu had only a week left to live. She took full advantage of her last week and enjoyed life to the fullest. At the end of _

_the week, she went to the temple and quietly passed away. A statue was built in her honor and enshrined in the temple._

Eventually, it was discovered that Willow was the reincarnation of Andrentureasu, and she received great praise. During the celebrations, she felt happy not only at what was going

on, but also because she was getting everything that had been denied to her in the original reality: her family, Jan, living on Albatria, great love and respect, and many other things

she never had.

However, she never forgot WALL-E and EVE. They often occupied her mind. However, there was no way to get to them, and she doubted she ever would…until she was 2,000 years

old. On that day, there was to be an expedition to unexplored regions of space. She was invited. On the spaceship, she secretly programmed the ship to go to Earth's coordinates.

When they finally arrived, they landed near the town where Katie lived. Andrentureasu recognized her the moment she saw her, but she didn't give any hint of familiarity.

After the landing party calmed down the initially panicked humans and explained their goal on the planet (to establish official contact and hopefully make an alliance with the

humans), they were told to go to Gallicus. Katie wanted to run away to her grandparents in Gallicus. Andrentureasu offered her to come with them and she accepted.

Along the way, they ran into Bonnie (who had somehow been accidentally left behind by her parents), and the pregnant Charlotte (who was accompanied by her husband). They

agreed to come with them to Gallicus.

When they reach Gallicus, it was an image of life. The landing party was shown the 1,300-year-old tree in the center of the city and they were told about the humans' history.

When they had finished the part with WALL-E and EVE bringing the Axiom back to Earth and them being in love, one of the landing party members said, "Robots? In love with each

other? That is THE most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

The human telling the story said, "It's true. In fact, I can take you to them."

They followed the human. Andrentureasu became increasingly excited. After all this time, she was finally going to see them again.

They were soon near the trailer. The human called out for WALL-E and EVE. They came out of the trailer, side by side.

The first thing that Andrentureasu noticed was that WALL-E looked brand-new. But she soon ignored that fact. What was important was that WALL-E and EVE were together.

Andrentureasu felt even happier than she ever had before. She was so happy, her glowing body glowed even brighter. She ran off to a shore that she knew would be peaceful and

calm. When she got to the edge of the water, she looked up. The moon shone brightly: so brightly, it seemed to be welcoming her back. The stars also seemed to be shining brightly.

Andrentureasu smiled as everything was finally as it should be.

_The end (of this story!)_

**Author's note: yeah, yeah, I know. I broke my promise to myself to slow my publishing rate. I was just so close to finishing this story that, well, I couldn't help myself. Enjoy, **

**and be sure to review!**

Development

An explanation of-aw, you know. I don't have to tell you.

The story-this story was originally going to be very different. As much as I would like to, I will not go into detail about the previous versions.

The green mist-this was a random brainwave.

The ending-originally I was not going to have Andrentureasu go back in time and finish Chirabanui off differently. But I had other ideas for WALL-E stories and I wanted it all to be in

the same universe so, there you go.

Andrentureasu's origins-again, this was a random brainwave.


End file.
